


If life is a game, then

by idesofmay



Series: WORDS, what do they mean [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Rufus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idesofmay/pseuds/idesofmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small musing on Rufus composed mostly of lines from AC roped together with literary duct tape and a tiny bit of original thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If life is a game, then

Note:This is an amalgamation of thoughts, which exists because I like Rufus' lines in Advent Children. I do not like his lines in the game, which is why the one I took is misquoted. Say Rufus remembers himself being more eloquent. Strangely enough, I find I like the (disjointed?) flow. I'd appreciate your thoughts.

It is good to hold all of the cards.

" _Fa_ _ther tried to control the world with money…_ _he failed._ _I do things differently. I'll control the world with fear."_

It's intoxicating, to command the most powerful army on the planet and the most successful covert operatives. To own the most powerful company on the planet, 20 helicopters, 100 cars, and two cities.

It is good, but it cannot last.

When it ends, it is good to hold many cards.

Rules from the Crisis, in ascending order of importance:

3) Do not let the enemy know the extent of your strengths or weaknesses

" _Bring out the wheelchair, Reno."_

2) Know the strengths and weaknesses of your enemy.

" _I hear you've been living with orphans…"_

1) Everyone is the enemy.

" _It goes without saying that my company and I are responsible for putting the world in the sorry state it's in…"_

Addendum to rule 2: Humility hurts. WEAPON's missiles hurt more.

But times (people) change, cards are played and tricks are not always won, and when you are reduced to one –

" _Say Kadaj, I've got a question for you…"_

Kadaj. He is…terrifying. The power and intelligence of Sephiroth with the emotional maturity of a boy two years old.

" _If mother willed it, I would do_ anything _."_

Make sure it's an ace.

" _A good son would have known."_

**Author's Note:**

> This is an amalgamation of thoughts, which exists because I like Rufus' lines in Advent Children. I do not like his lines in the game, which is why the one I took is misquoted. Say Rufus remembers himself being more eloquent. Strangely enough, I find I like the (disjointed?) flow. I'd appreciate your thoughts.


End file.
